


Half A Cup Of Sugar

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, KiruKiyo next gen kiddos, Non Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: It hurts Korekiyo to know that his son feels like his baby sister is taking his mother away from him. So he comes up with a plan of comfort the young boy.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 11





	Half A Cup Of Sugar

“Daddy, do you know where Mummy is?”

Korekiyo turned around to face his son, the young boy stood in the doorway of his study room. He glanced up at his father with a confused look, Korekiyo guesses he just woke up from his nap that Kirumi put him down for. 

“She’s sleeping, it would be best not to wake her up, she needs all the rest she can get my dear Kai” 

“Is it because of sister?” He wondered “that she needs lots of rest for”

“Of course, your sister is growing inside her a bit each day, mummy needs to rest so her body is well enough to look after her and keep her growing”

“But, since sister is there, does that mean she won’t have time for me anymore?” He sighed “I want to see Mummy, but I can’t because she is resting cause of sister, and I don’t want her to spend all her time with her”

Korekiyo paused, one of the hardest things during Kirumi’s pregnancy was trying to explain to Kai what was happening, He it only six years old so was understandable that he didn’t get it and was confused. It made Korekiyo sad knowing Kai feels like his sister is taking his mother away from him. 

He couldn’t exactly relate to what his son feels, being the youngest sibling in his childhood household. Korekiyo knew he couldn’t keep Kai feeling like this, he couldn’t bare it “why not you and I do something together? It’s been a while since we have done so”

“But I’m always with you daddy, I barely see mommy around” he pouted “I wanna spend some time with her”

Ouch, being rejected by your own child, he really didn’t want to wake Kirumi up, that was a death wish and a half, and she needed to rest after being up all morning working “what do you and mommy do together, we could do that while we wait for her to get up?”

“She normally bakes while I watch her, she let’s be help by adding the eggs in or icing the cake” he said 

What else could they do? He should know something right off the spot, he could call Rantaro up and see if he was free and go to the local park with him. Kai loves Rantaro, even more than him sometimes he believes. He couldn’t even remember if Rantaro was in the city, let alone the country. 

But he didn’t want to bug Rantaro, and he knows if he and Kai left the house Kirumi would wake up. These things are harder than he thought it’ll be. Kai wasn’t interested in Korekiyos studies either, not even a what was he researching or where he was going next, he couldn’t even go the next lot of field work as it was right on Kirumi’s due date and he didn’t want to risk him being out of the country for that, he wouldn’t know what he’ll do with himself if that was the case.

“Why don’t we do some baking? So we can surprise her with a cake when she wakes up” he suggested “it’ll be a nice thing to do, I am sure she’ll love it”

“You think so?, Maybe with the cake she’ll be happy and want to spend some more time with me and not sister” he gleamed 

He paused, he didn’t know how to break the truth he still has to wait three more months till Kirumi was fully away from his sister, even then new borns need your full attention all day round, that was a conversation he still haven’t had yet with Kirumi, or Kai for that matter “it does not really work like that my dear Kai” 

“It doesn’t?”

He just signed “Let’s still make this cake, try not to make too much noise in the kitchen, he’ll use a wooden spoon instead of any of Kirumi’s fancy baking equipment, he doesn’t even recall knowing how to even use her electric mixer, and he doesn’t quite trust his son using something like that by himself. 

Kai nodded and ran out of Korekiyos study, he followed the young boy out, he was sitting on one of the chair in their dinner table, swinging his legs off while he waited for his dad to get what’s needs to start baking. 

Korekiyo stood in the middle of the kitchen, flipping through one of his wife’s many cookbooks. He picked up one she wrote herself that was full of different sweet treats and cake recipes she collected off people or even made up herself. He didn’t know which one Kai enjoys baking, so he just picked the simple chocolate cake recipe, you can’t go wrong with anything chocolate related? It’ll keep both Kai and Kirumi happy, he did remember Kirumi mentioning something about wanting to pick up something chocolate related, he just couldn’t remember what.

“Kai are you able to get the eggs and milk from the fridge? There should be a small bottom of milk next to the eggs”

“On it” he smiled, while he was doing that, Korekiyo got out the dry ingredients from the pantry, he carefully held the flour, cocoa powder and sugar in his arms, nothing dropped on the way to the table, he could have done two trip but, why do it in two when you can do it in one?. Once all the ingredients were out, he helped Kai wash his hands while washed his own while he was there. 

“Let’s see, what do we need to do first?” He checked the recipe again, add all the dry ingredients in first, couldn’t be to hard. Korekiyo got the measuring cup out of the draws. 

Kai watched on, eagerly waiting for his dad to finish pouring the dry ingredients into the cup so he could dump it into the mixing bowl. Korekiyo carefully watched his son pore in the flour and coco powder. He was going to do the milk as Kai’s hands are quite shaky and he didn’t want to risk the poor boy spilling any, last time he did it ended in tears and Kirumi comforted him.

The butter was soft enough to add in straight away, no need to melt it, which save them time. As he was adding half a cup of sugar into the mix he forgot something. He rushed over to the oven and pre heated it, he didn’t know why it needed to be preheated, but that’s what the recipe calls for, and everyone knows he can’t bake at all without a clear instruction. 

“See, isn’t this fun?” He asked the boy “just like how mummy and you do it”

“It’s more fun with her” he said “do I still get to lick the spoon afterwards?” 

He twitched, of course “certainly, but that is not till the cake is in for oven” he pointed out “once we mix the wet ingredients and add the cake to the pan, then you can lick the spoon” 

“Yay” Kai cheered. Korekiyo pour the milk in and helped Kai crack the two eggs needed, he removed any shell that made it into the cake batter. 

When the butter was added Korekiyo started stirring till everything was mixed. He gave the bowl and spoon to Kai so he could finish off stirring the mixture til it was all smooth. While he was doing that Korekiyo stood aside, it was just mixing, so he didn’t think the boy needed any parental support. 

Kai seem to be completely occupied stirring, he hasn’t really asked about Kirumi at all. It truly hurt him truly knowing he felt like his sister was going to take his mother away from him. But it wasn’t true, he guessed it might be a sibling thing and once she’s here Kai would slowly warm to her and understand there might be a chance where both of them need to focus and be hands on with their daughter, but doesn’t mean they won’t love him any less. 

He understood it will take a while for him to get used to having his sister around, being a only child for such a long time. It’s going to be stressful for everyone, not just Kai. Korekiyo remembers when Kai was still a new born, the amount of stress they under that they never expected when they chose to continue with the pregnancy. There was times he thought he couldn’t go on, who could blame him, he was a teenager in his final year of high school, though, he wouldn’t change that for the world. 

Korekiyo was just thankful there isn’t that stress that they had when Kai was born. now they are married and living in their own home just outside of Tokyo. Korekiyo worked from home for the majority of the time and Kirumi swore she’ll have Sunday completely free for now on to spend time as a whole family. 

But till she’s finally born, all those thoughts would be put to rest, he still has three months to spoil his son, like deserves, even if it’s just those two spending together, he knew Kirumi would love to join them, but if this pregnancy is going like her first, the next couple of months might be rough on her, Korekiyo wished that wouldn’t be the case here. He didn’t know Kai would take it. 

“Do you think it’s all mixed in now?” He wondered 

“Yep!” Kai grinned, Korekiyo brought the cake tray over and filled it up, leading a inch to let the cake rise fully. He let Kai lick the spoon and eat what ever is left in the bowl as he puts the cake in the over, he doesn’t want him anywhere near the oven. Korekiyo couldn’t risk Kai being burnt by mistake. 

“The cake is in the oven, once it’s cooked and cool we can ice it.... for now” he looks over to him “you need to be wash up”

Kai glanced at him, chocolate cake batter covered his face and fingers. Korekiyo just chuckled, picking the boy up into his arms.

—-  
Kai stared at the cake, it looked perfect. Korekiyo was quite proud of himself for it. He was certain he was going to end up burning it or even undercooking it. But in the end it turned out fine. There was some already made chocolate icing in the panty, that was going to be a lifesaver, he was tempted to drop by the stores, no way was he attempting to make his own icing, even then it was a risk waking Kirumi up by using the electric mixer. Kai didn’t care that it wasn’t homemade, and that was the main point. 

Korekiyo opened the icing container and gave Kai the spoon, there was no risk here so he just let the boy ice it himself with no help. It gave him time to check his work email to see if they want him at his research lab tomorrow with the information he sorted out. 

He couldn’t wait to see what his son comes up with with the icing, he can be quite an artist when it comes to that. The joy it brought Korekiyo seeing him explore his own interests and learning things new, that was one of his favourite parts of being a father. 

“Kiyo, Kai?”

Korekiyo turned his head around, Kirumi stood near the table, dressed in comfortable clothing and one of Korekiyo’s jumpers. Kai gleamed, he quickly dropped the spoon he was using to ice the cake and rushed over to her.

“Mummy!”

“Be gentle with her” Korekiyo exclaimed, walking over to them.

“I’m going to be fine” Kirumi smiled giving Kai a hug “has daddy been keeping you entertained?”

“Yep! We made a cake for you!” The boy cheered “full of love”

Kirumi glanced over to Korekiyo “cake?” She was quite surprised with that answer, as her husband was never really one to bake “you guys are so kind”

“It was daddy’s idea!” Kai pointed out “he said we should make a cake”

“Aww, I love you two so much” she side smiled “my two boys”

“Hey Kai, do you want to ice the rest of the cake, mummy and I just need to have a grown up conversation, we won’t be too long” 

“But I wanna be with her” he pouted 

“My dear I won’t be too long, I promise” she cooled, taking Korekiyo by the hand, he lend her to the living room away from where Kai was. “Kiyo, is everything okay?” 

“I’m still worried about Kai, with, you know” he signed “he still thinks our daughter is going to take you away from him, and I just don’t know how to explain it all to him, he’s still quite, confused, but, I don’t blame him, I’m just worried that-“

“Kiyo, my love, there isn’t anything to worry about, we still have time to explain to him what’s going on” she took his hand, placing it on her bump “I’ll sit down with him later about it, but for now, let’s just be a happy family, the three of us”

“It’s not just him I’m worried about, you are nearly hitting the end of your pregnancy, and last time-“

“I know, it was rough, but so was when we first found out, I was our for weeks with extreme morning sickness, and that wasn’t so bad this round, so maybe it’ll be different, I am sure it will be, we know what’s expected now, my body is made for these things Kiyo, you don’t need to stress”

“The stress is always going to be there my love, I just-“

“I’m going to be fine, see” she cupped his cheek “I’m here, she’s here, we are okay, nothings wrong, just the normal back pain and tiredness, you know, the normal pregnancy stuff”

“I guess, you’re right, I’m sorry for being like this” He exhaled 

“You don’t have to apologise, you’re just being a good husband” she insured “speaking about being a good husband, lets go be good parents and have some of the cake our darling son had made for us”

“With some help” Korekiyo mumbled 

“Yeah, just a little help” 

He was gonna open his mouth but in the end he didn’t. He kissed her cheek and both of them walked back over to Kai, who was finished icing the cake.

“Daddy, mummy, it’s done!” Kai cheered 

“Let me cut it for you, could you please get some of the plastic plates from the cupboard for us?” Korekiyo asked

“Yep!”

“Do you want me to do anything?” Kirumi wondered “I could put on some tea”

“You don’t have to do anything, my treat, I shall give you some tea and cake while you sit down” he grinned  
“You’re such a gentleman, you know that?” She smiled 

“Anything for you, my amazing wife and love of my life”

Kirumi blushed, Kai placed the plate down in fount of her and sat down “I didn’t know if sister needed a plate too, so I brought one over just in case”

“That’s so sweet of you Kai, you’re going to big a great big brother one day” she informed “she’s going to be so happy that she has an older brother that cares for her this much”

“She is?”

“Of course”Kirumi rested her hand on her baby bump and stroked it “and she’s just excited to meet you as you are to meet her”

“You know that, did she tell you?” he said excitedly “can you tell her something for me?”

“I’m sure she’ll love to hear it” she grinned 

“I wanna tell her that I’m excited to see her, but I’m worried she might want to spend a lot of time with you and dad and leaving no room for me, maybe once she’s here there could be times I can spend with mummy and daddy” he mumbled 

“My darling Kai, of course they’ll be time for me and your father to spend with you, I’m sure she’ll understand and happy to hear it” she went on “that’s the thing about babies, sometimes parents need to spend a lot of time with them, but that doesn’t mean they love any of their other children less. We spend a lot of time with you while you were as small as her, we promise we won’t love you any less”

He just side smiled “okay mummy, I believe you”

A weight lifted off her shoulders, that was easier than she thought it was going to be. Korekiyo places the cake down on the table all cut up into equal pieces. “The tea is still being made, I hope you don’t mind the wait”

“It is all good my love”

“Daddy did you know sister wants me meet me? Mummy said she told her” Kai pipped “and she understands that she can’t take you guys from me all the time”

“She’s very excited to meet you” Korekiyo replied “and I’m sure she doesn’t mean too if she does”

“Wait you can talk to her too?!” His eyes widened

“Sort of, I go off what your mother as told me” he saids

“Let’s all just enjoy the cake you boys made, I’m quite excited for it, was thinking of making one on my day off, but you two read my mind” Kirumi grinned. 

Korekiyo couldn’t help but smile, watching his wife and son, the two people in his life that bring him the most joy, their little family of three, soon to be four, he wouldn’t have it any other way...

—-

“Okay so are you ready to meet her?” Rantaro asked, 22nd of June, the day after Kirumi and Korekiyos daughter was born. Rantaro sat in his car with Kai in the backseat, the boy stayed with him at his apartment the day before playing games with Rantaro and his partner. 

Rantaro had to admit he was excited to finally meet his niece, but he knew Kai meeting his sister was more important. He let the boy hold the gift he got as they exited the car and walked into the hospital. 

“Do you think sister will be asleep?” Kai wondered “I don’t want to wake her”

“We will have to find out when we get there” he just smiled, he took a hold of Kai’s freehand so he wouldn’t lose him before they get to Kirumis hospital room. “I’m sure this is very excited for you”

“It is!” He gleamed. Rantaro expected that. They took the elevated to the floor Korekiyo texted them they were and went to the 6th door. He could tell Kai was a bit nervous, it was his first time going to the hospital, that he could remember. 

Kai knocked on the door, It only took a moment for Korekiyo to open it. Rantaro could see he was tired, poor man was probably up all night. “Rantaro, Kai, please come in, just please be quite, Kirumi just finished feeding her” 

“You seem more confident than the first time you did this” Rantaro chuckled “I’m proud of you”

“Cause I actually know wants going on now, and if you’re wondering, I only cried once during the delivery” he insured “unlike last time”

“Aw my Kiyo, all grown up” He teased “now, I should let you take Kai to his sister” 

Korekiyo nodded and picked his son up and brought him over to Kirumi’s hospital bed. Kai’s eyes winded when he spotted his sister, the new born fast asleep in his mother’s arms. “Is that her?”

“Yep” Korekiyo cooled, placing him at the end of the bed.

Kirumi glanced over to her son “Kai, hey”

“Mummy!” He crawled up to her

“Be careful Kai, you don’t want to hurt her or Eiko by mistake” Korekiyo informed 

“Eiko?”

“Yea, Eiko” Kirumi cooled “your sister, Kai”

“That’s her name? That’s cool” he glanced down at the baby, she was so tiny, he expected her to be a little bigger.

“Has anyone else came to visit yet?” Rantaro questioned 

“We haven’t announced her birth yet, only you and our parents know so far” Korekiyo said “gives us time to bond with her without so many people around”

“Can I hold her, please?” Kai wondered 

“Of course” Kirumi made Kai sit down in her lap, she placed Eiko in his arms “just remember to support her head Kai, she’s just a newborn so she’s quite fragile”

“She’s perfect” the boy couldn’t contain his excitement “she’s finally here, my little sister”

“And you were afraid he wasn’t going to like her” Rantaro commented 

Korekiyo just rolled his eyes. Everything turned out perfect, just like he hoped it would. He couldn’t wait till he finally gets the okay to bring Eiko back home finally, where she’ll grow up by her older brothers side.

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic I did Eiko and Kirumi, now it’s Kai and Korekiyo
> 
> Kai and Kiyo have one thing is common and that’s hating their sisters (well Kai doesn’t hate Eiko, at the start, he did, but it was a big change to you)
> 
> This one goes out to everyone craving some family fluff, all sweet and no angst. :3
> 
> Also we have a KiruKiyo Discord server if anyone is interested in joining! We talk a lot about our writhing and ideas! 
> 
> I might be opened to writing KiruKiyo fic requests if I have time (atm Roses is taking up all my time, but it gives me a break from writing it) 
> 
> -Orion


End file.
